leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Summoner spell
__FLAGS__ Summoner Spells are abilities that players can use for their champions on the Fields of Justice. They are chosen in Champion Select before the start of the game. Each player is allowed two summoner spells chosen from a list. Summoner spells can be used in game to aid a player’s champion in various ways as each spell has a unique effect. Some summoner spells increase in effectiveness relative to your champion's level, but many provide the same effect at champion level 1 as they do at champion level 18. They do not have any cost other than their cooldown. Unlocking and Cooldowns The number of spells that are available to a player are determined by their summoner level. At summoner level one, a player begins with 6 spells to choose from. Then as a summoner reaches new levels, he/she will unlock new spells up to level 10. Available summoner spells = * The table below shows what summoner level unlocks which spell(s), the description of the spell, their cooldown, and their range. |-| Removed Spells = * These spells were removed with some being replaced by other in-game effects. Spells and Champion Levels During combat the spells , , , , and gain power with champion level. The other spells have the same power throughout the entire battle. While in combat the spells are bound by the same rules as the champion skills, however, and are the only summoner spells that cannot be used while silenced or stunned. Reducing Spell Cooldowns There are three ways to reduce the cooldown of summoner spells. * The first is the boot enchantment , which reduces the cooldown of , , and by 15%. * The second is the mastery , which reduces the cooldown of all summoner spells by 15%. * The third is , which reduces the cooldown of all summoner spells by 10%. The 15 second cooldown of is not affected Summoner's Insight, but the mastery does affect the rate at which charges are generated. Summoner spell cooldown reduction is (currently) always additive: Spells and Game Modes Currently there are three game modes in League of Legends: Classic, Dominion and ARAM. Due to the different characteristics of each game mode, some summoner spells are excluded from a mode while other spells are available specifically for a particular mode. And there are also common summoner spells which are available in all modes. The following table shows what modes are available for each spell: Trivia * In-game Summoner Spell icon tooltips always show the true cooldown, after mastery and item bonuses. Cooldown display may take a few seconds to update after items have been acquired or sold.need confirmation for enemy summoner spells * Spells are map-specific. For example, if you play ARAM on Summoner's Rift, the available spells are Summoner's Rift spells. * (removed) had an in-game tooltip error where it said it had a 510 second cooldown instead of 540. * was previously removed because it was too strong, but it was since balanced and made available in all game modes until it was again removed for Season 3. The active effect returned as an item. * / was inspired by / from the Legend of the Poro King featured game mode. cs:Kouzla de:Beschwörerzauber es:Hechizo de Invocador fr:Sort d'invocateur pl:Czary Przywoływacza pt-br:Feitiços de Invocador ru:Заклинание призывателя zh:召唤师技能 ! Category:Summoner